The Gym Ring
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Ashley challenges Will to a match in the Gym ring to see who is better. Her or him
1. 1 Chapter 1

The Ring

1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Seeing how hard William`s chest and abs were built up it made Ashley want to test out his full skill`s to be seeing if the good doc was hiding any.

So she changelled Will to go one on one with her in the ring in the lower gym.

If he could go five minutes with her, she would go out with him to wherever He wished to go.

When he said yes she smiled knowing she would never have to pay up.

When the rest of the sanctuary found out about the bet. The abnormals as well as the other team members start making side bets. Some of the bets were to see how fast it would take Ashley to knock Will out,others for if long he would hold-out before hr though in the towel.

Even Nickola and Druitt where getting in on the action.

They even laughed and joked about it, in the libary over so wine.

No one but Henry had any faith that Will could last five minutes againest Ashley.

Henry bet not only would Will last all five minutes but he would take out Ashley before the five minutes were up.

Most of the sanctuary took him up on the bet.

They thought it was easy money, and if Henry was just going to throw it away, who where they to say anything about it.

Magnus was sitting in her office, when she found out about it about, she got a call from one of the other sanctuary`s asking about odd`s on the Ashley/Will fight.

She was spheechless and just hung up.

When Magnus burst in on Druitt And Tesla having some wine in the libary.

"How long?" Magnus demaned of them.

"How long what Magnus?" Telsa asked.

"How long have you know about this Ashley/Will fight?" asked Magnus again.

"A short time now." answered Druitt.

"How did you find out any way?" asked Tesla.

"Their was a call from another sactuary wanting the odd`s on the Ashley/Will bout." said Magnus truthfully. Then sighed then turned and justed lefted them in the libary.

oooOOOooo

When Druitt and Nickola heard about the call they just looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

They joked to each other how Ashley was going to knock Will out.

The day of the fight a ring had been setup in the biggest gym in the sanctuary.

Most of the sanctuary showed up to cheer Ashley on or to even see how fast she would knock out will. Even Druitt and Nickola showed up to cheer Ashley on.

When Ashley entered the gym almost everyone cheered her on.

She walked down the aisle to the ring where she entred it by ducking under the ropes with no trouble. The crowd again cheered when she walked around the ring and raised her clasped hands above her head as if the match was a forgone conclusion.

Even Druitt and Nickola were cheering her.

When Will entred, he was booed and cat called by the crowd,only Henry had come to see Will win.

He walked down the same aisle as looked over to see if Magnus had but on this day not even Magnus had come to cheer on either, her Daughter or him on to victory.

(Bigfoot)The Big Guy, was their to enforce and make sure that they both knew all the rules of the gym.

They were both wear potective gear for the fight. When Ashley took off her robe a big cheer aprecation went up.

With her robes off the whole crowd could see she was wearing nothing but a skin tight gymclothes and protetive head gear,wraped hands,knee and elbow pads.

She knew she looked good and knew how to show it off. Druitt just glared at the crowd As they cheered and some leered at his daughter, then he just turned and Ignored the crowd.

When he took off his robes the crowd grew very silent they didn`t know he was this built up,not only was chest and abs but all of his body had muscles to show off.

The only one who had seen Him in his brithday suit was Sally and she wasn`t telling anyone. (the sanctuary mermaid).

An he was more buff than he let on, and more skilled as well.

Will thought to himself that He was going to show Ashley that He wasn`t such a pansy after all.

Not even Dr Magnus knew that he had tremendous recall of sight,and events that happen around him.

A lot of people would see it as a blessing. but like Dr Magnus He saw both sides of it.

For Him it was a blessing and a curse. for it was the gift which made him such a good profiler and psycologist also gave him his nightmare`s that he couldn`t forget. now he was going to put some of that knowledge to work for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Gym

When the crowd saw the muscels on William they grew silent at first. Then the noise level came back even louder then before.

Druitt and Tesla where just wondering if William would last the full 5 minutes against Ashley.

As they cheered Ashley was decised that the Big Guy (Bigfoot)would refree the match between them.

When the bell sounded they came out of their cornors. Ashley didn`t want to show Will up to badly. Ashley just wanted to show Her dominance over him.

When She came out of Her cornor She started by throwing a punch right at his just side step it. Theh She tried to take his legs out from under him with a round house kick that She learned from Her mom. He saw it coming from a mile away and just jumped over laughted.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted Her.

Ashley really started after him then. He dogged or blocked all of her kicks and punches. she start to wonder to her self, where he had learned his skills from.

As Magnus watched the Her daughter`s match on office screen she was wondering the same thing.

where had William learned his skills from?

As Magnus watched the match.

Her daughter a kick right at Williams chest this time William just leaned back and grabbed her ankle and pulled Ashley forward and spun Ashley around so Ashley was off balance as well as had Her back close to His chest. Will jumped up wrapping His legs around Ashley`s lowerchest pinning her arms to hers sides as he went over on his back taking Ashley With him.

He then put arm around Ashleys neck putting her in a sleeper hold.

As Ashleys world started to go black; could only think to Her self, 'I just loss to the pasny Will.'

When She woke up on the mat Will had gone to take his shower, leaving her on the gym floor.

Ashley still couldn`t believe she had lost to Will in under two and half minutes.

Now She was going to half to pay up on the bet she made.

The crowd that had watch the match in the gym. had grown quieter and quiter as the match went on in the end only Henry was cheering Will on to victory.

Will by winning and knocking Ashley out in under five minutes had just made him a lot of money as well as bragging rights.

Druitt and Tesla could not believe what they was.

Not only was William holding his own against Ashley. he had a`TKO on her in under 3 minutes.

Druitt And Telsa where stunned, as was the crowd.

William had gotten up from under Ashley walked calmly over to his corner, got His clothes and left to take a shower.

Magnus just watched as the rest of the stunned crowd slowly got up and left.

When Ashley started to started to stir the Big Guy helped Her to stand up.

Ashley went to her corner got her clothes and went to take a shower;She looked as stunned by the out come as most of the crowd did.

As Magnus watched Ashley walk away from the ring she noticed that neither John nor Tesla had gotten up from their chairs. The out come why not good for her Daughter, had just taken the wind out John and Tesla sails.

Helen couldn`t stop a small smile from forming on Her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Pay Up

After Ashley had showed,She went in shearch of Will to pay up on the bet She had found Him whistling tunelessly in his office going over some peinet files.

She knocked on the door"Will?"

He looked up "come to pay up on your bet Ashley?"Will smiled to came in and closed the door.

"Wear did you learn that move from,even my mom doesn`t know that move and She taugh me all I know."Ignoring His qeustion for now.

"My FBI hand to hand teacher taught Me that move,And I showed Henry."

"How Henry knew the little sneek."

"OK I am here to pay up on the bet."She signed.

"Tonight,we are going for dinner and dancing later."

Her mouth hung opened stunned.

Will got up ot of his chair and leaned over his desk an with his first finger He close Her hanging jaw saying "You will catch flies leaving your mouth hanging open like that."

Then He sat back down pulling up His chair as He did and went back to She could leave the office Will look up again and said"Meet in the garage at 7:30 for our date and Dress nicely."

She slammed His office door in a fit of rage as left.

Magnus sat behind Her desk and grinned to had already left and John was moping around like a little boy who`s toy was not what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Getting Ready

Ashley coldn`t believe She had lost to William and now She was going to have to pay up on Her bet.

The Big Guy told Her not to worry Will had been heard to comment on how hot She looked when He didn`t think others could hear.

So She wasn`t that worried about going out with yummy that much Will.

Her dress was light blue,knee length with a slit up the right dancing shoe`s,perfume She sure Will would like,She had a Blue jacket on earrings,make up,even lipstick,as well as the stuff for a purse.

When Magnus saw Her on the way out She stop Ashley and said"Where did my warrior woman go to"

Ashley said"Mom."

"Don`t worry,just don`t be out to late"Magnus said.

When Will came out of his room Henry was waiting right their to tease Him.

"My Don`t look nice tonight,Dude."Henry said.

"Its only dinner and dancing chill dude"said Will.

"Just don`t keep my little sister out to late"Henry said.

"Will do"Will said as He walked away.

As Will was walking to the to the garage to meet almost ran into Druittwho said"Any thing happens to my Daughter and you are going to answer to Me."He glared at Will For a moment.

Will gulped.

Then Druitt looked William up and down and got a faraway look in His eyes and said"You remained me of the olden I use to take Helen on horse and carriage rides around London.

He walked on with that far away look in his Will watched as he walked away with a puzzled frown.

When Druitt was gone,Will walked the rest of the way to the garage to await Ashley.

He was earl so He figured He wait by the car for when She showed up His jaw hanging couldn`t believe the change in Her.

She was wearing a Light Blue with a slit up the right side,earrings,dancing shoes,make up,lipstick,and perfume.

"She laughed"What`s the matter Will"

"Get more then you bargained for?"

"You wish"

Getting the keys for the car that are would take the out that night.

Will presses the button that Unlocks the cars doors then open`s Her door for Her and helps Her in then goes around to His side,buckeling their safety belts they are ready for the night as Will puts the key in the ignition turns on.

He looks over"Well lets go princess,your Date night awaits"

She laughed again"Drive on My Prince Charming and lets were the night takes us"

With tires screeching they head off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Morning After

When Will woke up the next day, he had a spilting head ache from last-night, he tried to get up but he found that he couldn`t get up because Ashley had fallen asleep on his chest. When he looked around the room, he found he wasn`t in his room but Ashley`s room!

He did a double take and looked again it was Ashley`s room.

How did He end up here? no matter how hard he tried He just couldn`t remember anything after leaving the, club man was he in for it He thought?

"Um Ashley you awake?"asked Will.

When Ashley didn`t respond, just kept on sleeping on his chest.

He tried louder"Ashley?"

"Be queit Will."was all Ashley mumbled.

'OH my aching head,' Ashley thought to Herself, and just shifted a little and found a better place to put Her head Wills chest, and went right back to sleep.

Will sighed to was going to need help with Ash if He was going to get up this morning and get out of here, lifting his head up and looked around the room to find his phone but sense He didn`t have His glasses on, everything was out of focus. He did finally findly did find his phone all the way on the other side of room.

he just lay his head back down on the pillow with a sigh.

He closed His eye`s before He knew it their came a knokcing on Ashley`s door, he just couldn`t stop himself, the head ache came back redoubled cried out for them to."Stop it please, come in."

Whe Magnus heard Will`s voice coming from Her Daughter`s Bedroom. she opened the door to a sight She could not `s and Ashley`s clothes were all over the place like their had been a wild party in Ashley`s the sight of Ashley covering Wills naked chest, Magnus began to wonder what happen when Will and Ashley got home last night. Magnus was going to have a look at the secitury tape`s from last night.

Finally after a minutes pause, Magnus entered Ashley`s bedroom,with eyes blazing and slamed the door behind Her.

Ashley came awake suddenly.

"Not so loud." Ashley said holding her head in her hands.

"WHAT`S GOING ON IN HERE YOU TWO?" Magnus thunndered.

Will and Ashley both looked up at Her with fear in their eye`s.

They looked at each other hoping to one another that the other had the answer but neither did so they just raised their shoulders helplessly and looked back at Her.

She just looked at two of them so helpless before her and shook her head and started to laugh.

They both asked together "What was so funny?"

The question just caused her to laugh harder.

As she turn to the door she said "Meetting in my office in 30 minutes."

She looked back a Will and Ashley still in Ashley`s, bed walked out and shut the door, her laughter hanging in the air.

As Ashley got up Will notice that she was only dressed in bra and painties looked away quicky so as not to embress ash.

Ashley got up and went right to the medice cabinet in the got out two aspirin for her and two for Will.

Ash ley got a glass of water for Will after she had taken her own.

While Ashley was in the bathroom getting all ready for the day Will scrambled back into his clothes and left on Ashley`s room floor, he took the two aspirin with the glass of water Ashley offered him. Then he thank Ashley and went to go get ready in his room as she did in her room.

They Both made it to magnus office with just minutes to spare.

She waved a hand for both Will and ash to sit just went on to finish watching vidoe feed from last night.

Magnus when she was done, she then turn to face Will and Alshey.

It took a couple of minutes but Will and Ashley started moving back and forth with unease. Magnus looked at Will and said"Is their anything you and your dancing partner have to say for selves?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus he asked.

"You and your dancing patner just happen to put eight toughs in the ER in less than two minutes in front the crowd of people waitting ot get into that dance club last night." Magnus said.

"They attacked us Magnus, we were just defending are selve`s." Will looked them then just shook her head again and waved for them to go.

they got up turn and left.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Chapter 7

chapter six and a half

noon to evening

The rest of the day they both had to endure teasing from the rest of the sanctuary residents.

That night after dinner both had much the same idea just in other aeras of the went to the shotting range to have a little quiet time with Her weapons.

Will went to the library to have so quiet time so He could get some reading alswell stuiding in.

About a half in hour had passed without either of them being to get the what was really bothing them off their they stopped what they were doing and went to Magnus command oppsite both got the same idea to find out about what happen last night after they got they both endup coming into magnus command center from oppsite directions about the same time.

They stopped when saw each ther.

"what are you up to ash?"Will asked.

"most likely the same as you Will."Ash answered.

"OK so we both had the same idea at almost the same time,so lets fine out what happened last night shall we."OK Will answered back.

"Lets do it."said Ash.

So they looked at one another then sighed turn to Magnus command ending up typed His password it ask for Ashley`s"The a message show up on telling both that they were to report to Magnus office if they wanted answer`s."They just looked at one another and shurged their shoulder`s and went to Magnus`s office.

They both went up to Magnus `s office to get some answer`s forwhat happened last night. When they both went up to Magnus door and knock.

"Come in Will and Ashley."Magnus said.

They came in and went to stand in front of Magnus`s desk.

"Before either of You were a Gentlman the whole time you were with Daughter I was .as for trying to find out what happened last the files are all password Henry would not be able to get in easily."Magnus pasused.

Then went on."One more thing Will before you both You are going to fall asleep with not to let Henry or the Big Guy find out about may take it the wrong way and You may not get to explaine before they tear You too pieces."


	7. Chapter 7

7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morning

When Will finally woke up and was finally able to wake Ashley got up and just walked out of the library with out even looking back at was more confused then had kept Him warm during the night and now she just walked out with looking was He to think?

He walked form the library and didn't even look back; if He had it is likely he would see Henry sneaking into the library.

He just went to his room to get ready for the even as he showered he could not stop thinking of Ashley the way her hair felt how she smelled and how her skin was happening to Him?

Ashley had not looked back at She didn't know if She would be able too control Her self if she feel of will, his abs,chest,and heart beat beneath only knew she had to leave.

When they were ready for the meeting in Magnus office at 7:45 turn out that the update ways a normal morning update until Magnus asked if their was any more business to be bought up.

It played right into Henry's hands." I have some?"

Henry had a big on face when he said to Ashley" Where did you love birds get to this morning?"

"None of your business Henry." Ashley said.

Will just look on in shock.

"May we should have a look this tape from camera. I had placed in the library?" said Henry with an even bigger grin.

"Give me that!" Ashley said as she jumped at Henry.

Henry held the tape away from as Ashley as they tussled over Ashley got the tape from Henry .Magnus finally put foot down and dismissed the meeting.

John came in after the morning meeting just missing told Helen that he was leaving and to give Ashley a hug for him.

Ashley found she had to talk to some one before she her thoughts lately were of muscles and abs His hair and lips what was wrong with her? Sally could advise her like She had when She was She got ready to visit Sally in her made sure know one else was spying on her and went down to talk with advice from her on what she should do with will?

At the same time will had decides that he should talk to the Big Guy about what he should do with Ashley?

When Ashley went swimming with told Sally She need advice on what she should do with Will? Sally asked her if anything had happened between repealed what do you dream was happing between you and don't want to all Ashley said.

When will fiddly found the The Big Guy he was doing some cleaning in the entertainment room.

"Big Guy?" will said.

"William." the big guy said back.

"I don't know what I should do about Ashley?" William said.

Think first before moving ,not only can Magnus make things hard for you, Henry would take it badly as would I if She to come to harm." The Big Guy said the went back to his cleansing.

Will back to his office to think about what the Big Guy had just said to was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" will said.

Henry opened the door.

"What can i do for you Henry?" Will said.

"I want to talk to you about Ashley." Henry said.

"The Big Guy has all ready given me the I cause Ashley any pain at all its my hide."will said.

Henry just noded and smiled his head closed the door behind Him.

Will just sighed.

Will thought about Ashley seemed to be in his day dreams was well as when He dreams at night it was only His nightmares that She was not was he going to do about it?

After Ashley had talk to thought She should see may know what to walked to the door and knock on it.

"Come in."Magnus said.

"Mom I need to talk to you about a man?"ashley said.

"This man wouldn`t happend to be named Dr William Zimmerman would it?"Magnus asked.

"MOM!"Ashley all but shrieked.

Magnus laughed"Ashley!"

"What gave me away."As rosy blush color rose to ashley cheeks.

"The way you have been laying on will to keep Him warm sort of gave it away."Magnus said.

"He is warm and it is hard not to lay on Him."Ashley said.

"But Hes starting take over my Day dreams and those I have at night what should I do. Mom?"She asked.

"The question you should be asking your self is where do I want this relationship with Will to go?"Magnus asked.

She thgought to Herself were did she really want this relationship to go?Was Will the preson She want to go their with.

"Thanks mom."Ashley said.

Magnus sighed to was going to half to talk the big guy and henry. if ashley wanted any chance with will.

As ashley left Magnus office,Will had desiced to go talk with he got off the elevator, Ashley was getting on.

He walk up to Magnus door and gave a knock.

"Come in?"Magnus said.

He open the door and went in to face Magnus.

"Yes?"magnus said.

"It`s about ashley."will said.

"And?"magnus said.

"Need your advice on how to go forward with a I have little exprince in one.I tried to ask advice from the Big Guy but he just said I should be careful how I go just just does not want me to hurt Ashley.

Magnus said"I am not the one you want advice from.I can give the preson a call and have him here to give it advice to you in 24 to that hows that."

"Fine." said will.

She called James in London and asked if He could fly needed His advice on had tried to find out more on this problem but Helen would ownly tell Him it involled James reminded Helen that Her Protege could handle any problem Ashley was told Him Her protege was part of the that James agreed to be on the next flight.

"James."Helen said.

"I as soon as i could helen."James said.

"I am greatful James."Helen said.

"Whats wrong Helen."James asked?

She ignored the quetion and just motioned James in the sitting room.

She montion that Big Guy severe tea and scones to them.

When she and james had been severed and the pot of tea as well as a plate of scones left for them.

"James i have asked you here because I have a problem that I find myself unable to deal with."helen said.

"Is a problem that could blow up in my team is why I have asked for you to deal with this mess before it see both Ashley and Will have come to me seeking advice for how best to go foreward with the other."Helen said.

What a mess thought James to Himself."let me sleep on it and I will see what I can do with it in the morning."

"Thank you James." Said Helen.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Chapter 9

chapter Nine the ring

James went to his guest bedroom and put his things told Bigfoot to make sure He had no visitors and He would take His meals in His guest room.

In the morning He went to have His breakfast with try to find more about this problem from William.

After breakfast He went to find William in His office.

He knock on the door.

"Come in"will said?

Jame`s came in.

"Hello James"Will said confused?

"Magnus asked that I talk with You and Ashley before either of you took action that got of either of you hurt"James said.

"Wish I knew who Magnus was going to call on for help"Will said?

"Would it have changed any thing"James asked?

"Nope not a bit"Will said.

"Know this William.I have not spoken to Ashley,yet,but for what Magnus has told of the matter between You and does not know much"James said.

"So what is your problem William"James asked?

"Has to do more with my inexperience with a women than any You know My Mom died when I was young so their never one to avise me about that,their was no one to give advice on girls or young Ladies so it was all ways easy to just avoid them if I Ashley is is not afraid to stand up to Me even if She knows that if it came right down too it,I could read her like an open book"William said.

James thought to Himslef that Helen had been right to call before this went to far their was no turning back.

James got up and he said for Will to He was going to talk to Ashley than Magnus and not to do any thing till He heard from Him.

James went to find did in Her bedroom.

Their was a knock on Her door.

"Come in"in walked James?

"Uncle James what are you doing here"Ashley said surprised?

"Trying to help out you and you`re beloved"James said.

"Uncle James!"Ashley said.

"Everyone can see but You and is what You dream about day and you have become all He dreams about day and is the harm if you become a little more accommodating towards Will"James said.

Before she could answer back James had left the room.

After He left Ashley thinking about went to see Helen in Her office.

Helen heard the knock on Her office door."come in"Helen said.

James came in and sat in one of the chairs facing Helen with a smile on his face.

"James"Helen said?

"The problem between William and Ashley has been taken care of and should iron it self out.I would talk to Henry and Bigfoot tell them to lay off William for Ashley`s sake"James said.

"Thank You James for straighting out this mess"Magnus said!

James got up and left Magnus` had one last thing to do before he went home to went down to wills office and told William that Ashley would not reject any advances out of hand but she was more likely to let when she wanted more attion from him and when to back off.

"thank you james for all of your advice"will said.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Ring

When James left later on that Helen was feeling more at ease with the problem Ashley and Will faced than before.

With her team getting along better than it had before the troubles reared their ugly heads.

Helen just hoped that things would continue to go as somly but this was the sanctuary.

Ashley had long and hard on what her uncle jame`s had told her.

Then she decided to go have a talk with don`t I take a swim with can and have some girl time got ready and went down to Sally's tank.

"Hello sally"ashley said.

"Hi Ashley want go for a swim"sally asked?

"Glad to sally"said Ashley.

Sally swam up to the edge and Ashley got ready to swim and talk with sally in nothing but her Ashley jumped into the warm water of the tank to join reached out her hand and off her and Ashley went.

"So how goes it with William"sally asked?

"That`s part of the reason I came to see mom called uncle Jame's to help with the problem"Ashley said.

"What did he say"sally asked?

"He only gave some advice ,it did help some"Ashley said.

With Sally`s unknowing destaction didn`t realise until it was to late that she was right in front of the labs viewing just happening to be walking by with his nose buried in a to be sure William got a good long look at Ashley sally reached and rapped on the glass to get william`s attention

William froze his mouth hanging open at the site of ashley in her birthday suit.

Ashley quickly swam out of will`s sight and up to the edge of the tank and got out.

When she towel and wrapped in it she to back to sally`s tank and said"You did that on prose.

Sally just let silent.

Ashley went to her room to her room and thought about what of the abnormals wanted will and ash together for some took the elevator down to the main was know one about sally`s over to sally`s her hand on it and sally swam up and did the same.

"Are you OK ashley"sally asked?

" you see the look wills face"Ashley asked?

"Yes,I just goes to prove Ashley that William is the one for you now go get you`re man"sally said in a motherly voice.

Then she broke the link swam off into her tank.

Seeing Ashley in her birthday suit had total embarrassed he went to last place someone would think to look for him to think to look for him but Magnus.

Ashley first looked for will in his wasn`t their then knock on her mom`s door and asked if she had seen said no but offered to call him Ashley said no she would find him herself.

She went to the second floor to look for she came across the Big Guy."Have you seen will"she asked?

"No"He said.

She continued her search,when she couldn`t find him in Henry`s lab,the gyms,gun range,or His room she start to get worried the she came upon the stairs that lead to the roof had looked almost every place else so why not up here.

She claimed the stairs and opened the door to will sitting on the edge looking out over the city.

"Will"she said scared.

He looked over his shoulder."Hi Ash."

"Don`t jump will"she said.

"Who said I was going to jump"will said.

"Your nought,but I thought"she said?

"Come on over and have a look Ashley"Will said.

She came over to stand behind will and look over his shoulder.

"It`s a lovely even better at first showed it to me one night"He said.

"was it almost as beautiful as sight you saw in sally`s tank"She teased will.

He blushed a light red.

Seeing this she couldn`t help but tease him some more.

"My,my you look so lovely when you blush"she teased him.

Will`s blush couldn`t deepend.

She couldn`t help but laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Ring

After Ashley finished teasing held him in her arms just to be close to him.

Later she lead him down off the roof to his office were she asked him"Would you come clean with me Dr. Zimmerman."

"Due you really want to know Ashley?"

"Yes"

"You know about my mother,And how her death became one of my nightmares and led me to study the mind,Of how people can see one thing and conviced they saw some thing totally different."

"It led me to becoming a FBI pro filer,One case haunts me to this day.

We were dealing with a child kidnapper,But he would kill these children in the must brutal was a game to a the time he left a note with one the body`s that we were not the ones he sot and if we didn`t find child before it was to late then we would never hear from him again.

We found the kid`s body several days later.

We never heard from him again.

Those childern still haunt my dreams.

I see them looking up at me to protect them and to give them justice.

It`s is why took all those classes in armed and unarmed combat."

"You and I know that it isn`t always possible."

"I know Ash but I want another go at monster with a human face."

She got up walked around will`s desk and sat in his lap.

Will`s cell phone went off,But before he could answer it Ashley picked it up off wills desk and she threw it on the couch at the far side of the room.

"ASHLEY,what if that`s your mother calling."

"Then she will just have to wait.I was here first"

"Ash"Will said as he tried to get up but she stopped him every time.

"Sit back and enjoy it will."

Their was a knocking Will`s office door.

"Come in"Will said before Ashley could stop him.

Magnus open the door and came in followed By Henry and the Big Guy.

"When neither answering your phones,we thought their may be trouble down here.I can see you have every thing in hand Ashley,our should I say lap."

Will blushed and Ashley said"MOTHER."

Magnus just turn around and led the other two from the room with a smile on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Ring

Ashley didn`t know what her mother had just only knew she had embaressed her in front of Will.

Ashley sat on Will`s lap her head resting on his chest.

"Will?"

"Yes Ash."

"What is next?"

"I don`t know Ash.I don`t know"he sighed.

"I know lets take my motorbike out and have a picnic."

"Your mom may not like it."

"So?"

Will lifted his head up and just looked at Ashley."I would love to be a fly on the wall,When you and your have mom have family Big Guy must ref these meetings."

"Will.I will let you have civil meeting`s,Not knock down drag out fights."

"Thats not what your mom told me"Will teased Ash.

Her head jerked back as she looked up at Will.

"What did my mom tell you?"

"You know I cann`t tell you that."

oooOOOooo

When Ashley relaxed and stopped trying to get any more answer`s from just sat in his lap with her head leaning into his ran her hands up and down his chest,abs and arms.

Will just sat enjoying every minute of it.

They sat in Will`s office until they had to clean up for dinner time.

Will watched as Ashley got up off his lap and walked around the desk to the door."See you later stud."

"Later Ashley."

Then she gave him one of sun shining smiles and walked out the door.

Will justed watched her her leave his office with just a little more swing to her hips.

oooOOOooo

He got out of his chair and left his office to go get cleaned up in his room then went to magnus gave a knock on her door.

"Come in?"

"Magnus."

"Will sit down."

"I came to ask you a question about Ashley?"

"Go a head."

" Ashley Always this forward when she want`s something?"

"Yes Will."

Then she must be in for the long hall Will thought to himself.

"Is that all will?"

" yes magnus and thank you."

Will got up and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Ring

After Ashley left Will`s office,She thought on what she needed to make this picnic a hit.

She went to her room and cleaned for the kitchen`s to look for the Big Guy.

She found the Big Guy in one of the kicthen`s and asked him"Would you be willing to make a picnic lunch for Will and I ask you for one."

"Sure Ashley just tell when and I`ll have it ready for you"The Big Guy said.

What happened at dinner was strange to say the least,First their was only four people at the normally their were six sitting here unless something was happening ejse where.

Magnus wondered where everyone were they all right?She would check after dinner she thought to herself?

Magnus at the head of the table,Ashley seated to her left,Henry seated to her left,And Will right across from her daughter Ashley.

Half way threw the meal,Will yelped"Ashely."

Ashley said"It wasn`t me Will I swear."

Henry was watching how the two were reacting to was happing.

Then Ashley said"Will stop it."

"Stop doing what Ashley"Will Asked?

"Running your foot up and down my leg Will"said Ash.

"But that wasn`t me Ashley"Will said.

When Will yelped and almost knocked over his glass.

Magnus put her foot down."Enough!The two of you enuogh."

"Mom I didn`t do any thing"She glared across the table at will.

"Magnus it wasn`t me "Will said hand`s raised in surrender to Ashley.

Henry just started to laugh lightly at the two of them.

They both glared at Henry and said togther "It was you?'

"Yep"Henry said.

" that we have hat cleared go and eat in the kitchen and keep the Big Guy company."Magnus said.

"Ah,OK Doc"Henry said as he got up to go to the kitchen

"What are you two going to do tomorrow"Magnus asked her daughter?

"Were taking my motorbike out for a picnic if it`s alright with you"Ashley said.

"That`s if nothing comes up before then,then it`s fine"Magnus said.

Later that day William,Ashley and Magnus were relaxing in a tent having something to eat on the front lawn when a text message came threw on Will`s cell.

"Will a friend of his was missing and his wife was asking for Will`s help in finding him"she texted.

Ashley and Magnus knew something was wrong the moment Will read the text by the look on his asked if their was any way they could help just looked up losted,he didn`t know what to say to them.

When he finally said yes,they started"Did his friend have any enemies?"

"No he was the kindest preson you have will ever meet"Will said back.

For some time they asked questions of Will getting a better picture of the man they were looking for.

Then they started on their found one how know something,It seemed Will`s friend had been taken by an underground fight club.

When Will had been lured away from the sanctuary and captured by the fight club.

Ashley was fantic too get him one man who could make that possible couldn`t rember who he he had been scanned ealier it showed that he had some sort of bettle at the base of his brain.

Magnus was almost sure it was this bettle that kept her father from rembering who he really was.

When cofronted by Ashley and Magnus He just said he didn`t know what they were talking about when tried to find out were the fight was being Magnus with the help of her father at the end was able to take the beetle out of him with no harm.

He was able to tell Ashley and Magnus were the fight was being held.

When Will had been taken by the fight club they had put one of the mind controlling beetles in they made him into a then they used a combo of drugs to change Will,When it done and they had finished changing set him into the ring to fight for his life for his handlers wanted to see how far he would go before getting if they had finally found the prefect combo of could turn any homeless person into a mindless killing could make use of.

It wasn`t until Henry stopped the fight by throwing himself at Will to keep from hurting his friend,if he had he would have never forgiven himself for it.

When he threw Henry on the floor and justed looked at him then he heard Ashley`s voice behind him telling his handler to stand turned and took one step towards Ashley before falling to his knees in front of her and wrapping his arm s around her waist saying"Help me Ashley."

Beside`s Ashley getting cleaned up she was at Will`s side.

At first Magnus feared the changed Will would hurt Ashley by know fault of his for all his ups and downs Ashley kept him from hurting also noticed that Will would know more due harm to Ashley then he would was the only reason Magnus let Ashley stay with Will.

When he woke one day only to find himself in his room with Ashley`s arms around him,for the first time sense the fight club captured him did he really feel snuggled up to Ashley and sighed as he went back to sleep.

She liked having Will in her arm`s snuggled up to her and no one was going to take him away from her,not the Cabal,or Magnus not any one she swore to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Chapter 14

chapter 14 the ring

oooOOOooo

When Will woke up and tried to roll over because the sun was shining in his found that the warm thing on his chest was Ashley and not his blanket had slipped down during the night.

He tried to wake up Ash or just to get them to both move over until the sun was no longer in his some reason she just stayed deep asleep on his reachected down and pulled the blanket up over Ashley`s wrapped his arms and legs around Ashley before he rolled one full trun over leaving them on the near side of the bed out of the sun light.

He adjusted the blanket so that it was covering them up.

During them whole time Ashley never woke up she only adjusted her head on Wills chest sighed and just drifted into a deeper He finished with gettinng every thing back together Will closed his eyes and went back to sleep with Ashley on his chest.

oooOOOooo

Sundly the door burst open, it was Henry"Time to wake up my sleeping boss wants you down strairs in 45 the meeting in case you forgot."

Henry loved that he had caught Ashley asleep in Will`s bed on his naked wiped out his cell phone and got sevrevel photographs of them, prefect for blaickmail if he ever need it.

Ashley lifted her head off Wills chest and opened her eyees to give Henry a death glare followed shortly by Will doing the same thing.

Henry was tolded to get out now that he had delived his message.

Henry just stayed and Ashley threw the two nearest items at hand at Henry.

The was breaking sound as the glass Ashley threw and the cell phone Will had thrown hit the wall.

"I`m going,I`m going"and hurried out of Wills bedroom.

oooOOOooo

After the the clean up in Will`s room,Ashley left to go get ready in her room as Will got ready in his room.

They both showed up at the meetting with Magnus.

They both sat on the loveseat because their was no where else to sitting there they looked the prefect couple thought Magnus.

"OK eveyone has us with their get on with this meetting shall how is that new ME portible sheild generator testing?"Magnus asked.

"Next week,I wish Nickola had stayed around for once it would make this a lot easyer."Henry said.

"Paper work?"

"Up to date Magnus."Will said.

"Weapons?"

"All weapon`s locker stocked and all weapon`s accounted for."Ashley said.

"That just leaves the Sanctuary?"

"Stock up Magnus with everything we need or that I could think of."The Big Guy said.

"Meeting`s over,everyone out."

That sent everyone on their way.

oooOOOooo

Ashley caught up to the Big Guy and asked him"Would yould you make that picnic for Me and Will today?"

"OK Ashley, when you need it later on it will be ready for you two."The Big Guy said.

oooOOOooo

Later on that day Ashley said to Will,"Its time to go on are picnic before Henry gets a smell of what the Big Guy bake for us."

"Why"asked Will.

"Because ginger snaps cookies are his favorites. Sometimes I swear he can smell them from a mile away."

Just as Will and Ashley came to pick up their Picnick basket Henry showed up out of nowhere. "Were are the ginger snaps the Big Guy made for you?"

"What ginger snaps." Ashley said innocently.

"Henry those snaps are for us. not you." Will said.

"If you wanted some giner snaps all you had to do was ask nicely." Another voice said to Henry.

Will turned "Hello Big Guy,thanks for making us a picnic lunch for us."

The Big Guy thank Will with a slap to the back of the head. As he went by with Ashley and the picnic lunch.

Ashley took Will down to the garage and put the packed lunch over the back of her bike just leaving enough room for Will to get on right behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

After Ash and Will got their helmet`s put them on with all their other saftey gear did they leave for their picnic.

I only said they would get to go on their picnic not how it would turn out.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Chapter 15

The Ring Ch 15

Ashley started the engine of her motorbike as she waitted for Will to get on behind her and wrap his arm`s around her waist. She thought back to the time when they where both hunting for nubbins with snares and they had words about nubbins.

Will said he had a plan. "Let`s capture a male nubbin use it as bait, and wait for the females to swarm."

Ashley asked, "Why not catch a female and wait for males to swarm?"

"Because we want as many of the child bears back in captivity as possible." Will said.

Ashley tought about it then said, "What makes you think that a female nubbin would go all weak-kneed over the right nubbin." Ashley said as they walked on hunting nubbin`s.

"That nubbin would have to be smart, handsome, good sense of humor, a go getter, dedicated to the same things you are, loves long walks on the beach." Ashley would have gone on if Will had not stopped her.

Now they out of the sanctuary and on the road where she was in controll of where they where going.

First as they where riding threw town she made a short stop off to pick up some beer, than it was off to the river and the small river side park and beach she found their, now she was going to see if she could get Will to go on a long walk on the beach with her.

She pulled up to a parking space, turned off the motorbike, and put the kickstand down before getting off the bike. Will got off right behind her.

He watched her in her tight leather out fit and heeled boots was a enough to set his heart pounding, when she took off her helmet and shook out her golden sun kissed hair it was almost to much for Will. His had to hide his trembling hands behind him so Ashley wouldn`t notice, but it was to late she already had.

"Oh Will would you be so kind to get the picnic basket, then come along so we can find a nice place to have arelunch?" Ashley asked.

She started walking towards some trees that provided shade but it was on the other side of those trees is what she was really after, the beach!

Will just followed Ashley, besides, he loved the view she was providing him as he walked behind. just as they were clearing the trees, Will was so focused on Ashley that he didn`t see the beach until after they had cleared the trees and Ashley had pointed it out to him.

They finally found a nice place under one of the big shade trees. They started unpacking the lunch with the table cloth so they could lay out the wondful lunch the Big Guy had made for them.

In the whole time Will had never notice the 12 pack of beer that Ashley had bought them had been put in with their lunch.

They started in on the lunch that was packed for them.

"Will is it all right if I ask you a question?" Ashley asked.

"What is it Ashley?" will asked.

"Not to be nosy, but how many seruis girlfriend`s have you had?" Ashley asked.

"Only one and that only last three years." Will said.

"And you Ashley?" Will asked.

"Not very many,they don`t last long when they meet my mom, the longest was three weeks." Ashley laughed at the memory.

They talked about all good times and bad times that had happen in their live`s. In between feeding each other grapes and other fruit and drinking beer, they hadn`t notice how much time had passed till the sun was low, almost getting ready to set.

Ashley pulled Will to his feet and said. "Walk with me Will, please."

Ashley was finely able to get Will to take that long walk on the beach with her.

When they were walking on the beach Ashley turn to Will then with out any warning kissed him just as the sun was setting behind them, for Ashley this was the prefect ending to this day.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Chapter 16

The Ring Ch 16

Will was suprised by Ashley`s actions, but instead of pulling away, he found himself giving as good as he got . he thought to himself; if Magnus ever found out what was going on here he was doomed; his only hope was Magnus would make it quick and merciful death.

But right now he could care less, he just cared about the woman in his arms and the taste of her lips on his.

When they finally broke the kiss, the sun had already set over the horizon. as Ashley turn to lean on Will`s chest so they could both watched the colors fade as the light faded from the sky.

"Shall we go back to the sanctuary, Ashley?" Will asked.

"Not yet Will, lets just stay like this a little longer. OK." Ashley Said.

Will didn`t mind one bit, the longer he didn`t have to face Magnus the better.

oooOOOooo

If Magnus was going to punish them, Ashley thought, then they should have some fun to be punished for. And if Will thought her mom was going to be hard on him, than he had no idea what she had planned for him.

Ashley and Will went back to their picnic area and repacked the basket, then Ashley asked Will to take the pinic basket back to her motor bike and she would meet their in a few minutes after she talked with her mom.

As Will did as she asked, Ashley called Magnus.

"Magnus, whats up Ashley?" her Mom asked.

"Mom, Will and I had a little to much to drink, so I`m letting you know will be back at the sanctuary tommorrow morning, Good night." it was all she said before before she hung up.

Then Ashley went to join Will by her bike.

"Mom said we didn`t have to come home that everything was fine at the sanctuary." Ashley said.

He took one look at her face and knew something was up, only he didn`t know what.

"I better call Magnus just to case she needs me there." Will said. It wasn`t that he didn`t trust Ashley. It was just that she had been acting diffrent all day long, when Will reached for his phone and found it wasn`t their, he looked at Ashley. There was a pedatory gleam in her eyes, as if she were the hunter and he was the hunted.

Smiled at him then asked? "Whats wrong Will? you lose something?"

He looked at Ashley and replied. "Yeah my phone, I was sure I brought it with me, but cann`t find it now. have you seen it?" he asked.

"No." she lied to him, she had relieved him of that item when she kissed him at the end of their long walk on the beach. you see she didn`t want anything interupting her plans for them tonight.

Will went back to the picnic area to look, but after a short time he gave up and came to join Ashley by her motor bike. Will was still leery about getting on Ashley`s motor bike after the look he recieved from Ashley earlier.

Ashley was finally able to convice Will, to get on her motor bike so she could take them home to the sanctuary. She just left out the part about when.

oooOOOooo

Ashley started up her motor bike waited for Will to get on. then with a with screetching tires she did a 180, with Will on the back his arms wrapped around Alshey`s waist, eyes tightly shut, holding on for dear life.

For Ashley this was just the start of things to come only Will didn`t know it. He may guess later on, but for now she was in charge.

Ashley`s bike roared threw town. Half way to the sanctuary Ashley pulled into a hotel.

As she stoped and turned off the engine and removed the keys from the starter, she put the kick stand down and said to Will. "you can let go of my waist now Will, we`re here."

Will opened his eyes and looked about him, This didn`t look like the sanctuary to him.

"Where are we, Ashley?" Will asked puzzled.

"Home for the night, that`s where we are." Ashley said.

"Home?" Will frowned.

"Thats right, home for the night." Ashley said.

She went and picked up a saddle bag from the back of the bike, an walked trowards the glass doors she stop and looked at Will. "Bring along the basket as well, Will."

Will got off the the back of the back of the bike still puzzled, he wondered what was going on. He made sure to unfastrn and bring the basket with him.

Ashley walked right up to the front desk,when the guy justed look at her an asked. "May I help you miss?"

Ashley looked at him and said. "I wish to speak with the night manager, now please."

She didn`t want to make Will mad with her. it would most likely ruin the night she had planned for them.

The Lady Night manger in charge knew Ashley on sight. "Miss Magnus, its so delightful that you visit us agian, your rooms will be ready for you in a few minutes, so you and ..."

Ashley cut her off with a raised hand and said. "This is Dr William Zimmerman and we will be glad to have those drinks while you get our room ready."

"One room, understood, Miss Magnus and while we do that, you and Dr Zimmerman can go to the bar and each have a drink on the house." the lady night manger said.

Will leaned in close to Ashleys ear. "We are not staying here tonight."

"Why not Will? scared of little old me." Ashley giggled at that.

Hell yes thought Will, what was she trying to do to him, make sure her mother made sure his death was as slow and as painful as possible?

oooOOOooo

When they entered the bar to get their drinks on the house, their were some rowdy drunks sitting at a conner table, they where hitting on the waitesses as well as any women in the bar. When Ashley came into the bar followed by Will, they just brushed Will off, they started hitting on Ashley from across the room. finally one got up the courage to get out of his chair and came across the room to ask Ashley for her phone number. He would not take no for an answer.

Will just sat their because he knew what ever the jerk tried next, he next, he did not stand a chance aganist Ashley. if those guys had been paying attention the would have notice that the bar tender handn`t even gotten on the phone to the bouncers.

When the drunk tried to lay a hand on Ashley, she made a move that not only turned the drunk 90 degrees but also got his arm twisted up behind his back and forced to his knees in one move. when the others saw this they jumped up from their table and lunged strait at Ashleys table, Will got up and the fight was on,and just as at the dance club Ashley And Will wiped the floor with those drunks even before the bouncer`s could get there. Only the Bar tender saw it all.

Ashley walked out followed by Will. She then went up to the front desk to get the key to they`re room, then left for the elevators.

When the night manager walked in the bar, she looked around she only said one word. "Ashley?"

The Bar tender said. "Her and the guy she bought with her."

"Her Mothers going to have to hear about this." The night manager just shook her head and walked out.

After the little miss understanding at the bar, Ashley lead Will up to top floor where she lead him down the end of the hallway. Then She open the door at the very end and turned on the light. The room was breathtaking; Will could only stare. Ashley looked at Will and was happy with the what she saw in Wills eyes, amazment.

She was looking for something more, when he was her in what she brought up in her saddle bags. she went into the bathroom to change why Will looked around, she reached into her saddle bags on one side she took out form fitting bathrobe on the other side see threw night shirt, bikini bra and panties.

After she had changed in to her night clothes to wow Will, she so much like the hunter and Will was the hunted.

She opened the bathroom door she stepped out. "Will. oh, Will.."

When Will turned to face her, he was frozen as if a deer in the headlights beams of a on coming car, he gulped and only then was he ableshollowly beathe at the sight before him.

Ashley stalked Will, for every step she took foward he took one back. they continued this dance until she had him pinned up aganist the bed, Ashley jumped on Will and froced him over on to the bed. When Ashley pinning Will to the bed it was over.

Just when she had everything under control, the phone rang forcing her Will, to get it.

She pick up her rhone and answered it. "ASHLEY MAGNUS, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOU AND WILL ARE TO GET DRESSED AND COME HOME WITH HENRY, NOW. YOUR MOTOR BIKE IS ALL READY LOADED IN THE VAN." YELLED MAGNUS INTO HER PHONE.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

How did Magnus find out anyway? Ashley had planned this night just so she could be alone with Will, it was to be there night, her mom had to go and spoil it.

Nexted thing Ashley knew Will`s phone was ring in the bathroom.

When Will heard his ring tone, he got off the bed and went strait to the bathroom, to Ashley`s clothes, where he heard his ring tone coming from, when he looked for it, he found his phone under Ashley clothes.

"Hello?" Will answered it.

"Will, why didn`t you answer your phone right off?" Magnus asked him.

"Ashley and I went for a walk on the beach. I could no longer find my phone on me. Ashley said I must have left it at the Sanctuary. Only when I heard my ring tone in bathroom and found my phone under Ashley clothes." Will said.

"BLOODY HELL. Will are you in a same room as my DAUGHTER, because if you are there`ll be hell to pay, Come back to the sanctuary, ASAP." Magnus said.

"Oh, and by the way Will, see Ashley comes home with you and Henry. Henry is waiting for both of you out front." Magnus said then hit the end button on her phone.

Will could only look at his phone before gathering all of Ashley`s clothes and put them in a plastic bag, her shoes in another one, he got a pair of slippers, then he opened the door from the bathroom, to toss the silppers were Ashley was sitting on the bed. At that moment, Ashley knew without a doubt, Her night with Will was ruined.

"Put the slippers on Ashley, we`re going back home, Henry`s waiting for us in the van outside." Will said to Ashley.

Then Will marched Ashley from the room to the elevator and waited for it, the whole time ignoring anything Ashley said or did. when the evelator car arrived they got in to go down to the lobby. when the elevator doors open at the lobby floor, they stepped out, all the other people could do was stare at the fully dessed Will and Ashley covered in only a robe and slippers.

As the night manger was walking some distince away, Ashley stopped. suddenly turn, and with a glare that could have stopped a T-Rex in its tracks. "IT WAS YOU, YOU`ER THE ONE, WHO CALLED MY MOTHER AND RUINED MY NIGHT HERE WITH WILL!"

The night manger was shocked that Ashley had reacted so strongly.

When Henry heard Ashley shouting inside the hotel, he reacted, by rushing into the hotel, what he saw dazed him. Will had his arms about Ashley holding her back from attacking the night manger, who was frozen in place by her glare.

"Henry, help me out with Ashley will you." Will shouted, breaking Henry from his daze.

With Henry`s help, they where finally able to get Ashley in the Van.

Ashley finally calmed down just before they reached the gates of the Sanctuary.

"Will what is going on? you and Ashley where out for a picnic. then the Doc tells me after sunset that I have to take the van go to this hotel and pick you and Ashley up. Then I get there and you`re holding Ashley back from attacking the night manger. whats up?" Henry asked.

"That`s for Ashley to tell you. not me," Will said.

"But..." Henry asked.

"No, Henry." Will said.

Then he just ignored Henry for the rest of the trip to the sanctuary, And thought on his own worst tortures. If Jack the Ripper was afraid of Magnus, then Will stood no chance aganist her rage. Maybe he would get off lightly and she would only fire him. but he must be dreaming. it`s more likely she would have him slowly whipped and tortured within a inch of his life, only to save his life, just so she could do it all over again.

As he dreamed on he could only think of worse tortures, that a waited him at the hands of Magnus.

Then he spoke to Henry.

"Henry could you do something for me?" Will asked him.

"Sure. What is it Will?" Henry asked.

"If Magnus does something unspeakable to me, just be kind enough to put me out of my misery, please." Will pleaded.

"You two must have really done something unspeakable to have you asking that of me, Dr Zimmerman. Now what could it be?" Herny asked."No? let me guess."

"Let`s see. I got It! You had sex with Ashley, and the Doc found out. Oh man, you are dead meat when she gets her hands on you." Henry said.

"Henry!" Ashley was suprised that her older step-bother would even think that Will would do that with her yet.

"Just take us home Henry." Ashley said.

oooOOOooo

When the van final drove up to the gate Henry enter his code to let them in, they entered and went into the garage of the sanctuary, Will saw Magnus and the Big Guy standing there waitting for them.

Will just thought when he saw the two of them together, that his worse possible fears had just become reality.

Magnus had her back strait eyes blazing, the Big Guy just stood next to her no expression on his face at all. when Will got out of the van he went to face Magnus.

"Magnus." Will said, head down so he wouldn`t have to face look of disapointment in her eyes.

Magnus just motioned him to follow her, and turned her back on him and lead him to her office.

Ashley got out of the van next, she was still in her robe and slippers. She walked up to stand in front of the Big Guy.

"Well?" Ashley channeled her anger as she stood up to him.

The Big Guy just stood up to Ashley, then turned his back and lead Ashley to her room so she could get dressed. he stood guard on her door until Magnus was ready to talk to her Daughter.

oooOOOooo

Magnus went around desk to sit in her chair, leaving Will standing in front of her desk like an errant school boy, facing punishingment from his teacher.

Then she final looked up at him "Well? Dr Zimmerman, what do you have to say at this time?"

Will took a deep breath and raised his head, his eyes meeting Magnus glare and said only one thing "I take full reponsibility for what happend during the day, this evening, and night. Ashley didn`t know what whas going to happen today. Things just kind of snowballed out of control!" Will said.

Magnus just looked at Will with a unbelievable look on her face.

"You know what this could mean, if it stands up as it is, Will" Magnus said.

"Yes. I will be forced to resign from the Sanctuary, never to be aided by the Sanctuary or any other Sanctuary again." Will said.

Magnus sighed, then said in a defeated voice. "You may leave Will."

She had hoped, that another would never have to make the same sort of sacrifice, she had to at one time.

oooOOOooo

She turn her chair towards the fireplace, her eyes just glazed over.

Later after the Big Guy had let her out room, Ashley went down to her Mom`s office to find out what happend to Will. When she knock on her mom`s office door. she got no answer. she knock only louder this time and still got no answer. final she opened the door and went in.

That was when she saw, her mom sitting with her back turn towards her.

Magnus didn`t even hear the door to her office open, or even when Ashley called to her.

"Mom?" then louder "MOM?" then she came over to her Mom`s side and saw that Magnus was crying.

"MOM, whats wrong?" Ashley asked getting scaced.

"It`s Will." was all Magnus could say.

"What about Will?"Ashley asked.

"He took full reponsibility for what happend today." Magnus said.

"He didn`t?"gasped Ashley.

Magnus could only nod her her head yes.


	17. Chapter 17

17. chapter 18

The Ring Ch 18

What price is Ashely willing to pay to save Will?'

oooOOOooo

Ashley couldn`t believe what she heard. She knew price Will might have to pay just to save her and the sanctuary team. If the other heads of households found Will at fault, then there would be know way to save him. His time with the Sanctaury would be at an end.

'Why' she thought to herself, then she tried to call Will, only to have it go straight to voice mail.

Then she went in search of Will to get some answers, she started at Henry`s lab.

"Have you seen Will?" Ashley asked Henry.

"No, but why ask me, O mighty hunter/tracker of Dr. Zimmerman?" Henry said in jest.

"Not funny, Henry." she just glared at him.

She turned and stalked out of his lab, back stiff as if he had mortally insulted her.

"It was only a joke?" Henry said and shurged his shoulders and got back to what he was doing.

oooOOOooo

After Ashley left Henrys lab, she went to the first floor kitchen in hopes that Will would be stopping by for a snack, all she found was the Big Guy, he was baking.

"Hey Big Guy what are you baking?" Ashley asked.

"Wills favorite, sugar cookies. I thought they might cheer him up, after the long face he had on when I last saw him." the Big Guy said.

"And when was that?" Ashley asked.

"About an hour a go, he said if any one needed him he would be on the roof, to watch the view of the city skyline." the Big Giy said.

"Thanks." Ashley wayed good-bye and turn towards the door, after she got out the door she took off for the roof at her best sprint, when she got to the strairs that lead to the roof she stop and caught her breath, then went up the steps to face Will.

oooOOOooo

Will had his back turned to the door of the roof, but that didn`t matter any because he heard it when it opened. he could tell just from the footsteps that they where Ashley`s. when Ashley spoke up to him she asked one question of him.

"Why did you do it, Will?" She asked.

For the longest time she thought she would get no answer from him, then he spoke slow but in sure tones.

"Ashley, you are part of a family and odd one but a family none the less. You grew up in this family, always been apart of this family." Will said."Me, I have no family, I grew up shuffled from foster home to foster home, some better than others, but no one wants a kid how tells the cops that his mom was killed by a monster.

They think the kid is making up stories to handle the Death of his mother." Will said.

Will turned around. "That is what makes me diffrent than you, you`ve always had a stabble home, not me. you `ve had the life that I could only dream of, that is why I am willing to give it all up, so you will not have to." Will said.

"You forgot one thing." Ashley said.

"what is that?" Will asked.

"Without you in my world, everything would just be dull and gray, you bring light and the colors of the rainbow into my world." Ashley said with gusto.

"We are your family and home, Will. You have died twice for the sanctuary, and come back both time`s. Just because I want you all to myself, dosen`t mean you should let yourself down. Know. I will always be their to catch you if you fall, Will." Ashley said.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Chapter 19

chapter 19 The Ring

"Will, what do we do now?" asked Ashley.

"I don`t know." said Will.

They stood on the roof looking at the lights of old city, with their arms around one another.

After a time Will spoke. "We need to tell Magnus what we really did today and take what ever punishment she deems fit."

"Is it the only way." asked Ashley.

"Yes. It makes us look like the responible adults we are, not like childrean how are just acting like adults to escape punishment from the true adults." said Will.

"If it`s the only way, do it." said Ashley.

ooo-OOO-ooo

Will called Magnus and said. "Ashley and I have talked it over and wish to come clean to you about what we really did today and take what ever punishment you deem fit."

"In my office in thity minutes Will. afterwards I will have no choice but to go to the other heads of households with what happenend today, with you taking total responablity. understand I have little choice in the matter." Magnus said.

"Yes Magnus, I understand, sadly." Will said and closed his phone.

ooo-OOO-ooo

Will looked at Ashley and said. "I bought us short time together before we have to go down and see Magnus."

Ashley just looked up at Wills face framed in the light`s of old city

'Where have you been all my life.' thought Ashley.

Then Ashley just sighed and just leaned into Will. maybe after Ashley explained to her mom why she wanted to be alone with Will so badly, Magnus would be more understanding.

'Ha, who was she fooling.' she thought to herself.

'If she was lucky her mother will only ship Will off to the farthest sanctuary away from me. All her mother would think was that he was a leech and must keep his hands off her virgin daughter. What a joke that was.' She thought.'She had lost her virginity in her earlly teens.' She thought.

'Truth be told, I`m the leech trying to take full advantage of Will

Twenty-five minutes later both Will and Ashley were in the hallway leading to Magnus office.

Their fate seemed seeled as they walked down the hallway, the Big Guy step out of their way with a sad look on his face.

As they turned the connor to the door of Magnus office, Henry had rigged the hallway speakers to play a funnel march up to Magnus office door.

At the far end Henry just gave Ashley and Will salut, Ashley replied by giving Henry the bird for his inssult.

ooo-OOO-ooo

When Will and Ashley reached Mangus office door.

Will asked Ashley. "You ready?"

Ashley answered. "No."

Ashley asked Will. "You?"

Will answered "No."


	19. Chapter 19

19. Chapter 20.

Chapter 20 The Ring

ooo-OOO-ooo

After Will knock on Magnus`s door.

"Come in Will and Ashley."said Magnus.

They both walked into her office heads heald high, they both walked up to Magnus`s desk and waitted for her to finish what she was doing.

When Magnus had finished with the file she was reading and signed it, only then did she put it a side and look at the two people before her.

"Well, what do you two have to say for yourself`s, this time?" Magnus asked them.

ooo-OOO-ooo

Will looked at Ashley and all she did was look down at her hands, then she looked back up and spoke.

"You see Magnus it was this way, ever sense I was defeated by Will in the gym. I have tried to find Will`s weakness and use it againest him and I found it all right, that weakness was me and I used it for all it was worth.

I found that Will was scared he might give into me one day, so I tried to find out how scared could I make Will with a small smile on her face.

ooo-OOO-ooo

"I never thought it would lead to this, Will was willing to giving up what has become his home, for me." Ashley said her voice becoming almost silent at the end.

"Ashley are you saying Will was a unknowing partner in this what happen tonight?"Magnus asked her daughter.

"Yes." Ashley said.

"Bloody Hell, what am I going to do with you, Ashley Magnus!" Magnus said her voice getting louder with every word."Leave my sight Ashley, I will deal with you at the morning meeting." said Magnus.

Ashley started to turn to leave Magnus`s office, when she caught Will`s eye, silently she mouthed to him good luck, then she went out of Magnus`s office.

Will stood in the same place he had been a few hours before.

Magnus glared at Will, he started to shuffle his feet uneasily.

Magnus continued to glare at Will, but she finally spoke. "Will, what am I going to do with You and Ashley?"

Magnus sighed, she knew if she was going to find if Ashley left any thing out, Will was her best hope of finding out about it.

"OK. did Ashley leave anything out of what happened today? Dr Zimmerman." Magnus asked.

"Not that I can think of why?" Will asked.

"You and Ashley but a bunch of drunks in the nearest ER." Magnus said.

"Those drunks ruined Ashley`s plans for me tonight." Will said sounding relieved.

Magnus just shook her head.

"Leave Will, You and Ashley will recieve your punishment`s at the morning meetting, until then,

You and Ashley are confinded to the sanctuary." now leave Will, Magnus barked.

Will turned and walked back straight out the office door.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Chapter 21

The Ring Ch 21

Warnings : Adults only

Will turn and left Magnus office.

ooo-OOO-ooo

As Will shut the outer door to Magnus office then he turned right and started down the hallway, then sundenly stoped when Ashley spoke to him. "I hope my mom wasn`t to hard on you?"

"No." Will said.

He started walking again leaving Ashley behind him.

"Wait up." Ashley cried out from behind him.

She sprinted quickly and caught up with with Will so that she could walk silently beside him.

When they got to the elevator and waited for it Ashley spoke. "So did Magnus confine us to the sanctuary Will?" she asked.

Will looked at her and his jaw fell open in surprise. 'How?' Will thought to himself.

Ashley just laughed at the look on his face.

"What? it`s what my mom does when she cann`t make up her mind on what punishment to hand out." said Ashley.

ooo-OOO-ooo

Magnus put here head in her hands. 'Why did Ashley have to fall for Will.' She was going to be the bad guy in this no matter what she did. 'If she let Will and Ashley off with to light a punishment the other heads of house holds would see her as being to weak and they would lose faith in her.' Magnus thought.

'If Ashley believed that the punishment was to harsh on them, then Ashley may never speak to her again.' Magnus just wish she could chuck this problem out the window.

ooo-OOO-ooo

Will and Ashley rode up the elevator to the residential floor. as the doors opened they both got off.

As Ashley walked right beside Will then asked."Why don`t you show me your room?"

"Are you trying to get me into trouble Ashley, here! now?" Will asked.

"You`re right on Will." Ashley answered.

"If we`re going to pay the price for having fun then lets have fun. Your room is the prefect place to have some fun." Ashley said.

"I hope Magnus doesn`t find out about this?" Will said scared.

Ashley just laughed and pulled Will towards his room.

ooo-OOO-ooo

Magnus phone rang. "Magnus."

"You said I was to call you if Ashley tried to take advantage of Will." Henry said as Magnus groaned to herself.

"Where, Henry?" Magnus asked.

"The residential area." Henry said.

"Henry you are to turn all the residential area camera`s off now Henry and no black mail copies understood, yes doc." Henry did as the doc asked of him.

ooo-OOO-ooo

Ashley finally drag Will into his room.

Will was protesting the whole time that they where moving to fast.

When Ashley closed the door behind her then turned on Will with hungery eyes, "Will. oh, Will." Ahley sang softly to Will.

Will was frozen like a deer in a cars headlights, Ashley loved that she could do that to Will.

Will knew that he could only hold out so long againist Ashleys charms, when he would give in to her O Boy, would their be fire works.

She walked over to a frozen Will her hips swaying to and fro, all Will could do was gulp at the sight before him.

When she reached him she reached up an started unbuttoning his shirt, at the same time she leaned in and started kissing and nibbling at his neck.

Will gasped out. "Ashley?"

She finished unbuttoning his shirt and slide it off his mucsuled shoulders then just let slide to the floor.

"Ashley?" Will gasped again in pleasure.

"What Will?" As Ashley continued to kiss and suck and nip a little leaving hickeys on Wills neck. With all the pleasure Ashley was giving Will the question he was going to ask totally slipped his mind.

All of a sunden Ashley pushed Will backwards so the back of knees hit the bed, Will went over backwards down on top of the bed before could stop himself, Ashley made herself home in will`s lap.

Will couldn`t have stopped himself if he wanted to, Ashley had pushed him past the piont of no return let the bedroom game`s begain.

Ashley saw the hunger in Will`s eyes and thought finally.

Will rolled Ashley off his lap and pinned her arms down above her head as he kissed her, than switch to kissing and nip at her neck. he than gave her a her some hickeys to match his, let go of her wrist as he reached for her waist and the skin he knew he would find, he found her waist and the tee-shirt she wearing and then fround the hem and was able to pull it off over her head.

He rolled back over and made sure Ashley was in lap before trying to undo the bra hooks.

ooo-OOO-ooo

Hours later Will just looked at Ashley asleep on his chest after their bedroom games, he could only think of how beatiful Ashley looked right now.

ooo-OOO-ooo

Later after Ashley awoke they got out of bed, then she got dressed and went to her room to shower,change, and get ready for dinner.

Will took a shower and changed for dinner then combed his hair, when he was the hickey`s Ashley had given him, he wondered what the others would think of them, the thought of her Magnus would think.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 The Ring

Know that every story from here on has not been beta read at this time so any mistakes in spelling or grammer are mine.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Will meet Ashley after they had cleaned up and changed clothes as they came togethere in the upstairs hallway, Ashley looked at Will`s neck where she gave him her hickey`s.

"Will you could have at least covered up the hickey`s I gave you so my mom won`t see them." Ashley said.

Then she took Will by the chin and turned his head so his hickey`s wear exspoded to her she then took out some cover up to hid the hickey`s she had given Will.

Unkown to them Henry was watching them the whole time threw the hallway cameras.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will opened the door so Ashley could enter the dinning room he walked over and pulled out Ashley`s seat for her after she sat down he pushed it in for her. then pull out the last seat for himself he pull up the chair and sat in it and it just happened to be right next to Ashley`s.

Henry go up from he had been sitting across from them and went around the table till he got close to where Will and Ashley Where sitting, he had a twinkle in his eyes, Will and Ashley watched Henry the whole time.

"Henry?" Will and Ashley asked.

As Henry got closer to Will. "Is that cover up I smell on you Will?"

Will froze.

"Are you wearing the same cover up Ashley?" Henry asked teasing.

Before Will or Ashley could stop Henry he had pulled out a moist towel-let from behind his back and wiped both Will`s and Ashley`s necks exposing the hickey`s on them.

Henry jump back out of range before Will or Ashley could react to what he had done.

"You have such a lovely hickey`s it a shame you thought you had to hid them." Henry said with a wide grin on his face.

Magnus`s rage was growing by the minute when she glared at Henry.

"Henry." Magnus said.

"Doc I was only teasing them." Henry said.

"Sit Henry." Magnus said.

"Yes Doc." Henry said.

Then Magnus glared around the table shutting up every one else up.

"OK. lets eat." Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

They finished the meal in silence.

The Magnus go up out of here chair. "Ashley follow me now!" was all she said. the turned and left the room.

Ashley got up out her chair to follow her Mom when Will caught her hand and gave it a kiss before let it slide out of his hand.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus lead Ashley to her office, she had Ashley march up and stand in front of her desk like a errant school girl waitting for her punishment from the head mistress.

Magnus walked around her desk and sat down, then glared up Ashley. "Ashley. why?"

"Because I Love Will, Mom." Ashley said.

Magnus just looked at her daughter with shock.

"Then Ashley Why have you put me in this impossible spot. I cann`t over look what you and Will have done and now their`s proof as well what where you thinking?" Magnus asked her.

Ashley tried to defend herself and Will.

But her Mother cut her off. "ASHLEY LEAVE NOW!" Magnus yelled at her.

If Ashley`s glare could have stop a T-REX in its tracks. It nothing compared to Magnus`s for her Mothers could stop a T-REX in full thunder and even Ashley wilted before that glare.

Ashley turn and left Magnus`s office.

Now what was she going to do Magnus thought to herself. Ashley had just made her feelings for William very clear now what was she to do?

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Maguns left and Ashley got up and left after her.

When they where both gone from the dinning room Henry asked Will. "What was it like sleeping with Ashley Will?"

"Henry." Will blushed.

"My it must have been fun for you two to give each other so many hickey`s? right Will." Henry said chuckling softly.

Will was speech less he could only blushed even more.

Finally when he could speak only one word came out "Henry." Will said louder.

But Henry would not let up on Will. In the end Will end up fleaing the dinning room followed by Henry`s mocking taunts.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will got to the end of the hallway just in time to see Ashley broad the elevator and take it up to the residental floor he followed as soon as he could.

'If I was Ashley and Magnus had just finished bawling me out where would I go if I was Ashley?' Will thought.

'To her room to change then go to the gym or the gun range to work off her extra stress.' Will thought.

With this inforamation in mind when got off the elevator on the residntal floor he turn to go down the hallway Ashey`s room was located on. He thought he heard a guitar playing then as he got closer he could hear Ashley singing along with it. He didn`t know she played or sang but as he got closer he could tell that it was Ashley`s vioce and not a recording.

He walked up to the door and looked in their was Ashley a guitar in her lap her eyes closed as she sang along softly to the tune she played.

Sundenly she stoped and said "Will you can come in you don`t have to listean in the hallway."

"How did you know I was out their, Ashley?" Will asked.

"You smell diffrent from the other`s Will." Ashley answered.

"I didn`t know you played guitar Ashhley?" Will said.

"Magnus plays a mean piano and I would listean to her when I was young, she even tried to teach me how to play but the piano was not my thing, when I picked up a guitar I found I liked playing it so my mom say to it that I was given private lessons and the rest as they say is history.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Ring

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will sat listeaning to Ashley playing and sing along softly with her guitar to her self.

When she was threw she looked at Will and said. "lets go to the roof Will."

"Fine Ashley." Will said.

Then she packed up her guirtar and led Will to the roof. when they got to roof she put her guitar case down and followed Will right to the edge and looked over his shoulder. then she went back when Will sat down and got her guitar case went back and sat down next to Will she open up the case set it down open it up took out the guitar put it in her lap and started to play a soft song for Will.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Later when Ashley had put her guitar back in its case and was leaning into Will who wrapped her in his arms.

"You know my Mom has solid proof now. against us you kown." Ashley said to Will.

"I know that but what can we do but take what ever punishment Magnus deems it." Will said back.

"I know but it doesn`t stop me from worrying." Ashley said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley`s phone rang. "Ashley." as she answered it.

"You are to report to my office As Soon As Posible. we have a report of a abnormal on the lose killing people." Magnus said.

"Be their right away." said Ashley.

"And Ashley bring Will along with you if you see him." Magnus said.

Ashley closed her phone. "No rest for the wicked Will. it`s back to work."

ooo - OOO - ooo

They packed up Ashley`s things and droped them off at her room then went down to Magnnus office for a beriefing.

Then they entered Magnus`s office to gether and both sat down in the love together, Magnus just rolled her eyes and hoped they hadn`t been up to anymore funny business together.

Then when Henry and the Big Guy entered She started the briefing.

"I just got back from being call down to the connors office. Their is a abnormal on the lose attacking couples as they walk on one of the old cities older bike paths. The couples where all maulled but the last one. the male had the female and it him his life but lucky for her the police have steped up potrals. they where able to scare it off before she had little more than a few bumps and bruises and one bite mark. She would later die at the hospital it seems she died of a unkown snake posion."

"Snake posion?" Will said.

"Yes Will snake posion and a very protent one that if you don`t get any basic anti-venom in 15 min your a goner even then it will only slow the posion and until we can make anti-vemon from the soucre."

"Now we are going after this abnormal all I need is some volenteers to be the bait any one." Magnus asked.

Ashley And Will look at one another then at Magnus. Will said. "We will do it but only if you Pormise to keep us together at the sanctuary."

" I Promise you and Ashley can stay togeather here at the Sanctuary." Magnus said.

Ashley and I will be the bait for this one." Will said.

"Lets get ready everyone." Magnus said.

Will knew by making Magnus Pormise that he effectedly tied Magnus hands and the other heads of house hold. that on what ever punishment he and Ashley revieced they would not be able to say that Magnus looked weak because of it.

ooo - OOO - ooo

As the bait Ashley didn`t mind having to snuggle up to Will as they walked up the path waitting to be attacked by a abnormal hiding in the bushes.

Magnus was proud of Will by making her pormise she could not other heads of house holds could not not either break it either. she no longer had to fear that Ashley would no longer speak to her. Where she couldn`t find away out Will had for that she was proud of him.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Chapter 24

chapter 24 The Ring

ooo - OOO - ooo

As Magnus and the rest of the sanctuary team watched as Ashley snuggled up to Will and they both walked down the bike path and waiting to be attacked by the unknow abnormal.

Will suddenly stiffenend and said to Ashley "Don`t you feel that?"he questioned her.

"Feel what?" Ashley questioned back.

"The pheromones in the air." Will said.

Ashley stiffened and got ready for action.

Then she thought to herself. 'How could I have missed that this is what must have made all those other couples such easy prey for it.'

Then looked at Will and thought with pride. 'Her and Will make and unbeattable pair for he would most likely catch the little things she missed.'

They keep walking down the path, "Magnus?" Will said.

From the van Magnus answered. "Yes Will?"

"I have caught the feeling of pheromones out here, it most likely why none of the couples saw the attack coming." Will said.

"Agreed Will, you and Ashley keep sharp out eye." Magnus said.

"Roger." Will said.

Ashley and Will continued too walk down the Bike path when sundenly a two leg snake like creature lunged at them from the bushes, Ashley pushed will out of it`s way it turn on her instead striking out to sink its fangs in ashley`s left arm as she brought it up in a blocking motion.

Magnus, Henry, and the Big Guy rushed out of the van to help Will and Ashley and to capture the abnormal.

When the creature turned on Will, he drew his gun loaded only with tranqs and unload all his tranqs into the creature it only slowed it down not stoping it Magnus was able to stun it with her stunner before it got to Will.

Then Magnus was at Ashley`s side giving her an injection of anti-vemon, then they loaded both Ashley and the creature in the van and took them quickly to the sanctuary.

Will was close to losing it when Ashley didn`t wake up immediately in the van.

When they got back to the sanctaury and Ashley in the infirmary Will stayed by Ashley`s bed when Magnus came and check her daughter`s chart, Will asked. "Why hasn`t she woken up yet Magnus?"

"I don`t know Will, I don`t know." Magnus said with a sighed.

Magnus could only watch Will worry about Ashley and wonder how long before Will started coming apart if Ashley didn`t wake up.

Magnus had to go to the lab so she told Henry to watch over Will and Ashley for her.

Sitting by Ashey`s bedside for 12 hrs straight Will findly saw her open her eyes and softly call his name.

Henry called the doc in the lab and told her that Ashley had findly opened her eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know Henry.?" Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

"I`m here Ashley." Will said leaning as close to her ear as possible he griped her hand tighter.

Ashley just snugged up to Wills hand closed her eyes, sighed and went back to sleep.

Magnus finished making the anti-vemon from the creature filled a needle than took it up to the Infirmary, when she got to Ashley`s Infirmary bed she was sound asleep snuggle up to Wills hand Magnus took the cap of the needle filled with anti-venom and injected it into Ashleys IV drip bag.

Will asked. "How long?"

"I don`t know, as long as their is no secondary infection hours most likely now all we can do is wait." Magnus said.

First the infection started as a small one then it speard to her lungs. where no matter what they tried she just got worse and worse. finally Magnus told Will that their was nothing else they could do the rest was up to Ashley. Magnus knew from the look on Will`s face that he was about to beg her to do anything to save Ashley, she couldn`t stand the look on Wills face any longer so she turn and left the infirmary.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Later that night Ashley Started running a fever, she was still snuggied up to Wills hand.

Magnus came in the morning to check on Ashley`s temp. It had gone up to a 104 degrees from a 100 degrees at start of the infection and Magnus could do nothing but pray for her daughter now.

Ashley start to shiver in the morning and her shivers woke Will up as he sat nexted to her bed. He moved Ashley over took off his shoes and socks and got in her bed drawing Ashley as close to him as he could, she snuggled into his warmth. in time her shivers stoped and she went back to sleep as her breathing even out he sank into his own sleep. That later that afternoon Magnus came to check on Ashley, Her temp had gone down to 101 degrees. but the sheets and her and Wills clothes where soaked with their sweat.

Magnus woke Will up and sent him to his room to clean up when he was gone from the infirmary she woke Ashley up help her get out of bed had the sheet`s on Ashley infirmary bed changed had helped ashley change into dry clothes then helped her back in bed Will came in short time after wearing only dry sweat clothes and some flip flops.

He went over to Ashley`s bed took off the flop flops moved her over carefully then got into the bed with her, she snuggled up againest Will. when her breathing even out she she went back to sleep, Will heald her and followed her into sleep.

Magnus just watch them sleep from the viewing room window.

In the morning she came in and woke Ashley and Will up, she sent Will to the kitchen to get some breakfast. she was going to check out Ashley why`ll he was gone.

So when Will left Magnus said. "It`s time for a check up Ashley. "

"Mom?" was all Ashley got of her mouth was filled with a thermometer.

When her mom took it out it read 98.6 degrees she listened to Ashley`s lungs and they where clear of any fluid then she drew some blood for some blood work and told Ashley if its clear then you can leave the infirmary but you will be on light duty only.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus thought to herself if Ashley had not made it Will would have blamed himself an in the end he have brocken and withdrawn into himself and he would be trapped in a nightmarish hell of see Ashley die right before his eyes again and again with out end.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus had gone to do her blood work when Will came back with breakfast from the kitchen with his breakfast. Before he could ask where Magnus was Ashley Said."Food."

"Are you really that hungery?" Will said.

"Yes, now give me." Ashley said.

Will gave in to Ashley and she ate his breakfast.

Magnus came in a few minutes later and told Ashley and Will the good and bad news. "Ashley your blood work came back clear but I`m keeping you on light duty till I`m possitive you are fine."

"But Mom?" Ashley asked.

"Will you are to enforce Ashley`s light Duty." said Magnus.

"Yes Magnus." Will said.

"Meany." Ashley said.

"Ashley Magnus stop acting like a child." Magnus said to her daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Chapter 25

chapter 25 The Ring

Ashley was finally let lose from the infirmary.

She didn`t like the orders her Mom had gave her but their was one up side Will would have to enforce her punishment. Maguns`s. orders.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will didn`t know how much of a headache inforcing Magnus`s order was going to be.

First Will confind Asley to the Sanctuary.

Ashley came to Will`s office. "Will I`m bored? Fine something for me to do?" Ashley asked.

"Here file these away for me." Will said. Handing Ashley a arm load of files.

"I`m not your Personal secretary Will." Ashley said back dropping the files back on Will`s desk then turn and left.

This was just the begains of Will`s headaches, finally he went to Magnus for help with Ashley.

Will knocked on Magnus door.

"Come in." Magsun said.

Will came in with a crazy look in his eyes. Magus just looked at Wills look and montioned for him to sit down in one of the chairs. Will sat.

"What is it Will?" Magnus asked Will as if she didn`t already know the answer.

"It`s Ashley." Will said running his hands threw his hair.

"What about Ashley?" Mgnus asked hidding a smile as Will just open and closed his mouth but no words came out.

"Ashley`s uncontrollable,please help me?" Will begged.

"No. Will. this is your problem now handle it." Magnus said to Will.

"Yes Magnus." he got up out of his chair but just before he left the room he turned his head back to Magnus and said. "This is your punishment you are handing out to Ashley and I."

"So right you are Will." Magnus said back with a smile.

Will just groaned and shut the door behind him. Ashley came around the conner and asked Will. "Was I right, this is her punishment to us?" She asked Will.

"Yes it is." Will said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

After a week or more of this torment Will finally told Ashley to me him in the gym. He only told Ashley to wear clothes you can move freely in as well as shoe`s.

Ashley thought that odd.

When she entered the gym later that night. Will was turning on some music they could dance to.

Ashley wondered what Will was up to. Will turned to Ashley and said. "I have something for you to do Ashley, that`s if you`er up to it?" Will challenged.

"I`m game if you are." Ashley said.

"Good." Will said.

Ashley got the feeling she may have just bitten off more than she could chew this time.

"Now stand up straight and tall, its time to dance but first we must know how much you know Ashley Magnus." Will said.

"But." Ashley started before Will cut her off by pressing his finger tips to her lips.

"No buts Ashley." Will said as he lead Ashley to the center of the gym.

Slow soft dancing music started to play he stop put Ashley`s hand about his waist then did the same with Ashley then extended their arms and interlaced their fingers then slowly begain to move to the beat of the music.

They didn`t stop after the first dance was done and the next one begain just like they didn`t notice the crowd that begain to gather too watch them dance. when the last dance came to an end the crowd that had gathered let louse a thunderous cheering for for the dance they had just seen, Will and Ashley turn to them and gave them a bow.

He retrieved all of the music equipment he had set up to for his and Ashley`s dance in the gym.

ooo - OOO - ooo

After the morning staff meeting Magnus asked Will to stay seatted.

"Will I heard all about your and Ashley`s dance lesson in the gym. nexted time don`t draw such a crowd. to your dance lesson it was all the Sanctuary could talk about last night." Magnus said.

"Yes Magnus." Was all Will could say embrassed that his and Ashley`s dance had drawn her attenion.

As Will got up to leave Magnus stoped with the door open. "Oh Will I am going to give Ashley her final check up to day, if she`s find I`m returning her to full duty."

"Magnus don`t tell her until the morning staff meetting?" Will asked Magnus.

"Why?" Magnus Asked.

"Because I heard Ashley playing her guitar and singing softly to it and asked her where she learned. She said she use to listen to play your grand piano when she was young but didn`t like the piano but did like the guitar when she started playing it. Now I have a queston will you let me play your grand piano for Ashley tonight?" Will asked Magnus.

"I will but only if you tell me where you learned to play one Will." Magsun said.

"One of the foster parents all their foster kids should learn to play at least one insterment I learn piano, it`s how I got threw college." Will said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus went and gave Ashley her last check up if she was OK Magnus would clear her for full duty at the morning staff meetting, till then it was light duty only.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will final found Ashley in her room.

"Could you something for me Ashley?" Will asked.

"Sure. Will what?" Ashley asked.

"Would you show me your Mom`s grand paino?" Will asked.

"What?" Ashley said.

"You have to show me your Mom`s grand piano first. then I will show you a suprise. thats if your up to it Ashley." Will teased her.

That got her goat she got up and led Will down in to the basement to show him her Moms Grand piano.

When Will saw Magnus grand piano he gasp at it, it was amazing was the only word for it.

"So Where`s my suprise Will?" Ashley teasted Will.

Will shook himself out of his daze, then walked up to the Grand piano pull out the chair so he and Ashley could sit down on it,then he put dustcover for the keybroad back then begain playing a soft slow song just to warm up to the big show.

Ashley was stuned that Will knew how to play the Grand piano as well as he did.

Will played classical, jazz, western, as well as modern. close to two hours of playing Will came to the end of his suprise for Ashley.

"My fingers need a rest, it`s been along time sense I played for that long." Will said.

After restoring every thing they both left the room togther. Ashley hugged Will and said. "That was lovely Will. just lovely."

What Will and Ashley didn`t know was Magnus had Henry make a copy of Will`s playing minus the jazz, western, and the modern in it. So she could just listen to the classical piano played in her office.

ooo - OOO - ooo


	25. Chapter 25

25. Chapter 26

Ch 26 The Ring

Ashley was suprise that Will was able play her mothers Grand piano and the amount songs he was able to play.

Now Ashley wanted to get Will to the roof and show him she really could dance.

She set every thing up on the roof just for her and Will all she had to do was get him to the roof, she had already taken care of the camer`s.

After dinner she told Will she had a suprise for him, she led him to the elevator where they got off at the top floor she led Will with a bit more sway to her hips as she led Will up the steps to their final stop.

As her hips swayed to and fro Will could only watch them almost hipnotized as he followed her.

She led up the step`s to the roof opened the door and let Will in then she shut the door locked it and went over to her her MP3 player with speakers attached and turned it on it played soft classical dance music then went over to Will.

"Will you dance with me. please. Will.?" Ashley asked.

"My pleasure." Will said.

Then he extened his hand to Ashley and they started to dance, for hours Will danced with Ashley on the roof, they had one last dance and Ashley found herself be spun around by Will towards the end and she laughed, at the end she found herself learning into Will`s chest then she raised her head and kissed Will softly on the lips. when it was over she found her eyes stairing into Will`s what felt like a life time. she untangelled herself from Will and asked Will to follow her.

She went over and collected he MP3 player and speakers unlocked the door and went down to her room where she asked him to wait a the door.

She then led to the entertanment room where got on the couch to watch TV. Ashley fell asleep with her head on Will`s shoulder. Some time later Magnus came in the entertanment room and found Ashley asleep with her head on Will`s shoulder and Will asleep on Ashley`s head.

Magnus got the TV remote and turned the TV off put the remote down on the end table and left.

ooo - OOO - ooo


End file.
